A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. SSDs have no moving mechanical components and this distinguishes SSDs from traditional electromechanical magnetic disks, such as, hard disk drives (HDDs) or floppy disks, which contain spinning disks and movable read/write heads. Compared to electromechanical disks, SSDs are typically more resistant to physical shock, run silently, have lower access time, and less latency.
Many types of SSDs use NAND-based flash memory which retains data without power and comprise a type of non-volatile storage technology. Quality of Service (QoS) of an SSD may be related to the predictability of low latency and consistency of high input/output operations per second (IOPS) while servicing read/write input/output (I/O) workloads. This means that the latency or the I/O command completion time needs to be within a specified range without having unexpected outliers. Throughput or I/O rate may also need to be tightly regulated without causing sudden drops in performance level.